Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: Ryou's zoned out in class and the teacher asks him a question. How can Ryou get out of answering it? Now with a second chapter!
1. The Original Chapter!

My third fanfiction written, my second one-shot, and my first uploaded! It's also special because I didn't add a single OC! Well, besides from the teachers.  
Yawi: Hikari? Who shall do the disclaimer for the wondrous event?  
Hikari: Hmm….how about you!  
Yawi: Me?  
Hikari: ((puppy dog eyes))  
Yawi: Okay, okay. Just don't use those again! ((drags out a blindfold and puts it on Hikari))  
Hikari: Do it now before the story starts!  
Yawi: ((sighs)) Hikari of the Moon does not own Yugioh. She's not smart enough to have thought it up and isn't rich enough to buy it! Therefore, she only owns me, herself, the two teachers, and the non-existent plot!

* * *

It was just another day in school. The teachers kept droning on about subjects few were interested in, the students wanted to get out of class, and one particular student was zoning out whenever he could. It was Algebra class, one of the dullest, most boring classes he was taking this year. Fortunately, he had a seat near the windows and could look out them without it looking like he was. At the moment, he was zoned out, thinking about his yami and how in almost every duel, _he_ was risked. But, as we all know, teachers have little patience for students who weren't paying attention.

"And so," The teacher concluded, "the **most **important thing to remember is…Mister Bakura!" Ryou Bakura's eyes refocused on school, and the angry teacher towering above him.

'He never calls me Mister Bakura unless I'm in _deep_ trouble!' Ryou thought, slightly panicked. He didn't know what they were even talking about! Suddenly, a brilliant, if not CRAZY, idea formed in his head. 'If he wants to call me Mister Bakura, he'll have to deal with Mister Bakura!' He forced his voice down an octave and suppressed his accent, added a scowl to his eyes and wished he had some way to lightly spike his hair.

"The most important thing to remember is after you seal your hikari and his little friends in their favourite cards, don't play your hikari's card unless he's well trained!" Everyone in class looked at Ryou like he was insane.

"Mister Bakura, don't sass me!" The teacher said, trying to show that he knew what his student was talking about when he was just as confused as the class.

Ryou chucked. It was almost eerie how much it sounded like Bakura's laugh! "I'm not sassing you, mortal," Ryou chided, "I'm sassing my hikari's will to help his pathetic friends!"

Yugi barely understood what was going on. Ryou was…pretending to be his yami? 'Why?' He wondered, 'Why is Ryou doing this? Hmm…that gives me an idea of my own!' Yugi reached up, scraped some hair-gel from his overly-gelled hair, and forced some of his yellow bangs up to imitate Yami's hair. He rubbed his eyes to make them match, to some extent, like Yami's eye colour. He too darkened his voice, stood up, and walked over to the teacher and Ryou. "Allow me to handle this, sir." Yugi said, in a very good imitation of his yami, to the teacher.

"What is-" The teacher started, but Yugi cut him off.

"TOMB ROBBER! You will pay for this! Now, we must duel in the Shadow Realm with our hikari's souls and our very heavy millennium items at stake!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Fine, but let's raise the stakes even HIGHER!" Ryou shouted, mimicking Bakura.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The loser, in addition to losing their hikari's soul and their millennium item, must also…do my laundry for a week!"

"…Don't you mean the other's laundry?"

"Drats! You foiled my plan! Oh well, doing the other's laundry will do."

Ryou leapt up, they both shouted, "LET'S DUEL!" then raced out the door and turned the corner, leaving them out of sight if you opened the door. They then stopped and began laughing hysterically.

Anzu jumped up about a minute after the two crazed hikaris ran out, and began ranting. "COME ON JOUNOCHI! HONDA! We must go and cheer for our friend who is really being controlled by his yami who isn't even alive! And even though it'll be a shadow duel and we won't be able to see, contact, or hear them, we can still save his butt by trusting in him and listening to my friendship speeches!"

Jounochi and Honda, who in the world of dub are Joey and Tristan, bounded up from their chairs and the three of them ran from the room, getting pulled to the wall by Yugi and Ryou, who were still laughing.

Malik stood up and said, "I MUST DEFEND THE PHARAOH WHO I WANTED TO KILL BUT I NOW WORSHIP FROM THE TOMB ROBBER WHO I TEAMED UP WITH TO KILL SAID PHARAOH I WORSHIP!" He then ran after the friendship group and the mimicking hikaris.

Someone was watching as the six made their excuses and left. Said someone felt inspiration and wrote everything that had just happened down on his note-taking paper. He then wrote down something that _didn't_ happen following Malik's exit. His own exit. He mentally laughed and was pleased that the pharaoh wouldn't be in the room to hear this. He stood up, cleared his throat, and declared, "I must leave too, for if the pharaoh loses to the one he called the tomb robber, I will never fulfill my destiny to beat him. Of course, that doesn't matter because every time someone mentions destiny, I scoff and/or laugh at said person." Seto then walked out the door, leaving everyone laughing at how serious that was.

Seto stopped walking after seeing Yugi, Ryou, Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Malik leaning on the wall, laughing their heads off. Seto stopped to stare at them for a moment, but was swept up in the crowds as the end of class bell rang and students raced out of their classrooms. The five who left stopped laughing as the bell which told students to get to their next class sounded out above all other noises.

The next class was Language Arts, and the five, as well as their classmates, filed into the room.

"Now," the teacher said, "I would like to say before this class starts, that if anyone wishes to make up an excuse to get out of class, please use an insane one. If you need help, ask the 'Tomb Robber' and the 'Pharaoh', who will be in detention after school today."

Ryou and Yugi smirked lightly and both thought, 'Hey, yami, I'm sorry you've got detention today.'

'WHAT!' yelled both yamis mentally.

Yugi and Ryou laughed lightly.

"What's so funny about run-on sentences, Ryou? Yugi?" The teacher questioned.

The two hikaris shared glances and Yugi stated, "It was all the tomb robber's fault!"

"WAS NOT!" Ryou yelled, mocking his yami's voice.

"Care to duel and prove it?"

"You're on!"

* * *

Well, what did you think?  
Yawi: Well, I thought-  
Hikari: Not you, the readers! Click the little button down there and review! Please? ((puppy dog eyes))  
Yawi: Ah, no, not the eyes! 


	2. Hikari Imitating Time!

Yawi: WHAT IS THIS! ((points to story underneath))  
Hikari: Umm…Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class's sequel?  
Yawi: ((sighs)) And why are we writing this when we said we wouldn't?  
Hikari: It's the reviewers' fault! I couldn't say no! It's like they control my brain!  
Yawi: ((quietly)) Well that's not very hard. ((loudly)) DISCLAIMER!  
Hikari: Hikari of the Moon, that's me, does not own Yugioh. I'm not smart enough to have thought it up, not rich enough to buy it, and frankly, I don't want to own it! Too much work. Therefore, I only own myself (if that is possible), Yawi, the teacher, and the semi-existent plot!

* * *

It was just another day in detention. The afternoon sun shone in through the windows brightly enough to make all students in the room wonder why they acted up as they did, the birds chirped loud enough to make everyone scream for an end, and two very annoyed yamis sat in the back glaring at each other and mouthing words. And surprisingly, none of them were threats. Their hikaris had walked them into the classroom used for detention and then abandoned them, so all they mouthed were angry words at their lights. Although it may not seem so, they understood what the other was 'saying' perfectly. For, you see, they were secretly master lip-readers. 

"This is your fault entirely!" Bakura mouthed.

"It's not mine, it's Ryou's!" Yami mouthed back.

"That doesn't help us get out of here!" Bakura added a glare to his newly-mouthed words.

"Oh yeah? So what if I knew a way to get us out of detention?" Yami smirked after mouthing.

Bakura stood up, slammed his hands on the desk, and mouthed, "**Tell me!**"

"Ryou! Don't bang on the desks!" The teacher watching the detainees, ironically the Language Arts teacher.

"Follow my lead." Yami whispered softly enough so the teacher didn't hear him, but everyone else did. He reached up, pulled some hair-gel from his hair, and smoothed down the yellow streaks to mimic Yugi's style, used some of the Millennium Puzzle's power to turn his eyes purple and, as he walked up to the teacher, hoped Bakura guessed what he was planning.

"Yugi," The teacher scolded, "This is detention. Now, sit down before I-"

"You didn't give _me_ detention, Ms. Calamari." Yami interrupted, lowering his voice to sound like Yugi's, "You gave it to the spirit of the Puzzle, who really was a great Pharaoh, but now duels everyone who strangely have connections to his past. But no one remembers him after they duel. Not even he remembers him!"

Bakura did guess what he had planned after he heard Yami's light voice and prepared for his role by rubbing his hair to flatten the spikes, trying to look as innocent as possible, and did his best attempt at the English accent given to Ryou in the dub. "Yugi, not everyone forgets him." Bakura said in a voice which was eerily close to Ryou's own.

Yami looked back at Bakura, smiling slightly at seeing Bakura working with him instead of against him for once. "Really, Ryou? Who?"

"The spirit of the Ring remembers him, although that may not be a good thing, and I certainly remember him. He saved my life by forcing you not to attack me like I asked after the Ring spirit sealed us all in our favourite cards. I think he may hold a grudge over that, though." Bakura leapt out from behind his desk, turned to the other four, and with all the great respect and dignity of a thief…stuck his tongue out at them. He then turned to face Yami and said with a smile, "Come along now, Yugi. Let's get out of here. I'm sure Ms. Calamari doesn't want a Shadow Duel in detention, now does she?" And before another word could be said, thought, or shouted, the two yamis raced out the door to stand and wait for Yugi's friends and Malik.

Ms. Calamari was shocked. No one had ever in the history of the school had gotten out of _detention._

"Come on guys," Jounochi, renamed Joey by the dubbers, exclaimed, "Let's go follow Yugi and cheer him on in a duel we just know he'll get into or face the wrath of a terrible day involving actual plot!" Honda, dubbed Tristan, and Anzu, who I forgot to point out last time is Tea without a dub name, stood up and simply walked out of the room, waiting outside with the yamis.

Malik, our last little prisoner of detention, smirked, stood up, and proclaimed, "NOW I MUST LEAVE TOO! FOR IT IS USELESS FOR ME NOT TO! AND IF I STAY, I'LL GET REALLY MAD, AND GO ALL PYSCHO ON EVERYONE, AND SEND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA TO FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL!" And with a mad gleam in his eye once seen in the eyes of his dark personality, he dashed to the teacher, giggled incredibly insanely in her face, and marched, yes, _marched_, from the room.

"TIME!" Malik yelled. The last member of our little group, Seto, pushed a button on his stop watch.

"Three minutes and forty-seven point two seconds exactly. Nice time, but it'll need work." Seto lectured.

"Well, Rich Boy, add in your own bribe-your-way-out party and see how long it took!" Bakura snapped, all thoughts of being Ryou faded.

"I bribed out before you six got into the room. Therefore, excluding me from the time-restraint." Seto retaliated.

Anzu, Honda, and Jounochi started to argue with Seto, wanting his bribing to be added to the time. But the Millennium Item holders had other plans.

"Wanna grab a burger?" And so, Bakura, Yami, and Malik, along with Yugi and Ryou, walked out of school to get a bite to eat, leaving the four fighting friends for straggling teachers to punish. Gee, what nice people, aren't they!

"We still never got to duel, Pharaoh!"

"I'm Yugi, not Yami, Bakura."

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work, _Yugi_!"

"Here they go again!"

* * *

YAY! ((throws confetti))  
Yawi: ((pokes all readers)) Now are we done writing this?  
Hikari: Tell me if this is as good and as funny as the original was, please. And especially tell me if it isn't!  
Yawi: Review to show Hikari she didn't write, edit, and upload this in vain! 


End file.
